Misao's Magic Lamp
by jo-chan
Summary: What if Misao's Aladdin and Aoshi's Jasmine? What if Sano's Abu and Kaoru's the genie? What if Okina is the Sultan? Gah! Just read it! Very cute and action packed Aladdin with a twist!
1. Default Chapter

Misao's Magic Lamp

~* Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. Some of the scenes were taken from Disney's Aladdin and concepts are the by-product of various fairy tales and the "Arabian Nights".

Author's Notes: The timeline is pretty hazy but it is in the medieval period. So, I hope you enjoy this fic even though the fairy tale has little add-ons never included in any of the other versions. Happy readings!

*******************************

Part 1

The busy streets of Edo is bustling with more activity it seems. The emperor's only son and heir, Prince Aoshi is about to choose a wife! The emperor Jiya had been dithering as of late and he has decreed that the prince must have a bride! Nobles held exorbitant parades as they flaunted their daughters. Only one person remained impervious to the festivities.

Okay, she was exactly impervious. Actually, Misao was gleefully welcoming each parade because it afforded her the opportunity to steal more purses. 

Misao was a street rat as some arrogant people dubbed her. She got abandoned as a child and she grew up pretty tough because she was alone in the world. The only other people she trusted was her gang mates Sanosuke and Yahiko. (the sort of Abu here k? ) They were as skilled in survival as she was. Sano was good in gambling while Yahiko was quite a pickpocket too.

Today the powerful daimyo's daughter, Megumi as she was called is summoned to the opulent and imposing palace of the emperor. The parade was the grandest by far and Misao, Sano and Yahiko watched it with gleaming eyes. 

The daughter was sitting atop a lavishly decorated elephant, a strange thing surely but then again, in the past four months, nobles have begun competing in a bid to capture the Prince Aoshi's attention. 

She rolled her eyes as the unnecessary display. When she looked back to give a joke about the elephant, she found Yahiko and Sano both with jaws hanging open. 

She gave them an irritated look and a push. "Che! Oi, roosterhead, Yahiko-chan, stop gaping at those bluebloods and start surveying our target!" said Misao as she turned back to the crowd. 

Sano swore but didn't take his eyes off Megumi. "Chikusho weasel, you wouldn't understand 'coz you don't know a thing about beauty," said Sano as he leaned closer to the edge, trying to catch a better glimpse.

Yahiko nodded as he gazed at Tsubame, the shy sister of Megumi. "Aa. We're now looking at the most excellent example of beauty unlike our Misao here," said Yahiko as he nudged Sano.

Misao gave a little furious scream and sent her kunais flying. When Sano and Yahiko were pinned against the wall, cursing her, she gave them both a smug smile. "This is what real beauty is" she informed them archly, flexing a muscle after she knocked them silly. 

Whistling, her humor much improved, she leapt out of their dingy house and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to see the unlucky victim. The air was whipping her long black braid but she didn't care. You know what, the fun thing about being a street rat is that you have your freedom. You make your own decisions and unfortunately face the consequences of each. 

As Misao rested a bit, her eyes still scanning the crowd it was then when she noticed him. Of course it was a him, he stood six feet tall or perhaps even taller!

Misao couldn't help herself but she stared at him. He was tall, but his dark woolen cloak and hood hid his features from her. Somehow she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. As she drew nearer, oblivious to the fact that she was on a shop's roof she accidentally stepped on a loose board and fell down.

She could have sworn she heard another grunt of pain as she fell down. Hey, lucky, she didn't hurt that much as she gingerly opened one eye. 

Oops, the guy she was staring at earlier, well, suffice to say that she was on top of him. She jumped from her compromising position and smiled at him as he slowly stood up, pushing his hood back from his face.

Misao's smile froze on her face. Kawaii! He had short black hair, his bangs concealing his eyes and when he did fix his gaze on her, it took everything in Misao not to fling her arms and legs around him and beg him to marry her! That was silly of course, she was only 18 and the guys looked to be one of those stern, serious types as his full kissable lips were pulled back in a scowl. Misao self-consciously tucked a bang behind her ear and gave him a tentative smile.

The man looked at her for a moment and the scowl was replaced by a look of shock, amusement and stupefaction. The girl that stood in front of him had such a beautiful smile. Her face was covered with dirt true but her eyes, a unique mix of blue and green, ocean eyes he decided were filled with such warmth and joy. She was petite, barely reaching his shoulder but he was thoroughly enchanted by her. She was a dirty urchin but there was something compelling about her. 

They stood in an alleyway, ignored because the spectacle of the parade drew much attention. Despite the clanging drums and cymbals, it felt like they were the only people in the world as they gazed at each other. 

Misao blushed, her dirty cheeks turning a shade of pink and she bowed as she apologized. "Gomen nasai. The roof top had a loose board." She said her dimples appearing.

The man nodded and when a group of palace guards appeared near the alleyway, he looked at them apprehensively, a scowl creasing his perfect brows. When he looked back at the young kid, she nodded, interpreting correctly that he wanted to elude those guards. He was surprised when the girl placed a finger on her lips indicating silence and began to lead him through a maze of alleys and back streets. She seemed to know her way around he thought as she then led him over a few rooftops, making him jump at least a dozen times. She finally led him to a house, small and dingy above the other dingy houses. She opened the door and gestured for him to come in as she bustled about inside.

"I'm Misao Mikimachi. Why were you running from those guards, you stole something from them didn't you?" she asked casually as she placed her packet of kunais on the table. 

The man smirked and removed his cloak. He stood straight as he introduced himself. "I am Aoshi," he said volunteering no more information. He looked in curiosity around the house. Never had he managed to stay out of the palace for so long. He looked speculatively at the girl, she was no ordinary thief if she managed to even confuse him with the number of turns they made. 

Aoshi was already going crazy. His lecherous grandfather Jiya, the emperor of Japan was dead set on finding him a bride. He cursed his father, Hiko Seijuro for abdicating his position as the next in line. His father said he didn't want to handle the paperwork involved in being the head of an empire. Besides, he was already the general of the imperial army, what would he do with a crown? He had sufficient power as it is. And so he handed the title of being next in line to his son, Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao watched the play of emotions on his handsome face. She could tell it was rare that he reveal his feelings and she doubted he was even aware she was watching him. 'Aoshi', goodness, even his name was beautiful. But he had the look of a rich guy. The way his broad shoulders would straighten even at a simple introduction. She sighed. Suddenly, she wished she is a rich blue-blood. Maybe Aoshi would notice her then. His eyes then fixed on her and she couldn't fathom his gaze as he looked at her. 

Her face was lovely even with the layers of dirt liberally smeared on it. She then walked over to a huge window and lifted a ragged curtain. He was surprised to see a majestic view of his palace. His heart sank as he felt his obligations calling out to him again. He turned to look at Misao again and saw a wistful look in her face. 

"You know Aoshi-sama, I've always dreamed of living in a palace like that. To have everything handed out to me in a silver platter and not to have to fight for my survival. You're rich aren't you? I can tell by the way you look. Do you live in a house as grand as that?" Misao asked as he sat at the widow sill, lightly swinging her legs.

Aoshi got a little sidetracked when he gazed at those long and shapely legs. He answered but it was more of a lie, "Iie. Why would you want to be in that place? Don't you know that you can never be free if you are in that place?"

She shook her head at him, "Ah but to live in a gilded cage! All the more fun because you have the challenge of trying to escape from it from time to time. Aoshi-sama, I think that a life like that is better than being a street weasel like me with no knowledge of my roots," answered Misao as she gazed at the palace once again.

Aoshi kept silent for awhile. Grudgingly, he answered, "Perhaps." And kept silent after that. Their silence was companionable before Misao began filling it in with stories about her antics over the past 18 years of her life. Aoshi listened raptly, fascinated by the fact that a girl like her could survive in a life as hard as this. He was even more surprised when she revealed she knows kenpo. She could read too and she confessed her talent for being a quick learner. They grew silent once more, this time the silence was charged with an odd tension. 

Aoshi looked at her warmly and Misao's heart began beating like a wild thing. He leaned closer to her and she found herself leaning in too, their faces drawing close. His lips were inches away from hers when suddenly the palace guards swept in, headed by the emperor's vizier, Kanryuu Takeda, a man whom Aoshi loathed. 

Misao jumped in surprise. Oh no, she's in for it now! She recognized Takeda being the man she stole from only two days ago. She emptied both his pockets and he even chased her when he realized he has been robbed. 

Takeda eyes widened when he recognized her but obviously, he wasn't there for her but for someone else. Aoshi.

"Prince Aoshi, what are you doing with a street weasel like her? She is disreputable, why she has robbed me of my purse two days ago. Come now, your grandfather grows weary of chasing after you each time an heiress is presented," said Takeda oblivious to Aoshi's grim expression and Misao's dumfounded face.

"Aoshi-- you're a prince?" Misao asked feeling very weak all of a sudden. She felt like bursting into tears when Aoshi looked at her and gave a tight nod. He then began walking away with the rest of the guards but he gave her a backward look, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Sayonara Misao," he said before he left. He was talking with Takeda, obviously about her. She saw him contradict whatever Takeda was saying and nodded when he finally agreed. 

When Aoshi had left, Misao sank wearily on the cold stone floor of their house. Aoshi was a prince! Then he must be Aoshi Shinomori, the heir of the emperor of Japan. She was such a fool! 

She looked up when she saw Takeda wearing an evil grin, lurking above her. He smiled cruelly and in a mocking tone, "Oh, the little street weasel has fallen for the heir of the Emperor of Japan. How tragic. Maybe if you were rich Prince Aoshi would consider having you for a bride." He said with a sneer. 

Misao snarled angrily and whipped out her kunais. She jumped and moved so quickly, dispersing her kunais with quick flicks of her wrists that Takeda was down and pinned on the tatami, a kunai held above his nose. Sweat broke out over the man's forehead.

He swallowed a lump of humiliation and instead focused on his objectives. This street rat was the only one who can descend the cave of the forty thieves. Her face was shown in the magic of his looking glass. Only Kami-sama could know why it was her of all people but it was she who was foretold with the power to touch and retrieve the treasure he has been seeking all his life. " All right, I give up street weasel. The reason why I returned is that I can offer you a solution to your problems," he said in a wheedling tone. 

"The only problem I see is you," said Misao not moving one inch from her attack stance. The man was wily as a snake. His cold eyes were constantly watching for weaknesses and errors. 

"Sumen. I am a little unused to such an aggressive demeanor from the ladies, I was hoping we could come to an understanding," said Takeda. Damn, she was smart, he better make things sound better.

Warily, Misao looked at him and lowered her kunai a bit. She hopped up and left Takeda pinned on her floor and sat down. She began swinging her legs as she said, "Look you slimy snake, I wouldn't betray anyone for you! I steal to eat but I'll never steal for the benefit of crooked politicians like you." 

Takeda nodded as if he understood but he was actually seething. "Iie, iie. Gomen. I wanted you to just retrieve something for me."

Misao peered suspiciously at his face and asked, "Nani?"

"In the burial chamber of my ancestor, in a cave south of Edo a lamp stands on a precarious ledge. If you get that lamp for me, you can take anything you want from the cave," he promised. When Misao continued to look at him suspiciously, he desperately promised, "All right! I'll pay you too in addition to the privilege of letting you loot that burial! I won't arrest you or any of your street rat friends. You know, that roosterhead and the kid."

Misao looked contemplative. She scratched her neck thoughtfully and said, "What if I get in trouble with that cave? Maybe you're just sending me in because it'll surely kill me."

"Iie, iie. I think you're the swiftest and most fleet-footed young lady I've ever seen. You're very skilled too. Onegai?" he said, managing to look pathetic.

Misao was always a sucker for compliments and she beamed even as she agreed, "Oh hai, I am definitely better than anybody now that I think about it. Aa, I'll do it. But of course I have to bring along my troop. I need all the back-up I can get."

Everything suddenly fell in Kanryuu's palm. He barely restrained himself from laughing aloud in glee. He nodded and tried to look meek and grateful. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Can you please let me up now? Let's start talking about this business," said Kanryuu as he gestured at the kunais pinning him.

Soon he shall have the lamp and nothing is going to stand in the way of his plans, not even the damned Prince Aoshi.

******************************

When Aoshi strode into the throne room, Okina was very displeased with him. Hiko stood by his father's side, wearing that arrogant grin. The royal messenger Soujiro stood nearby, ready to dispatch a decree or an announcement. Megumi Takani, another bride prospect of Okina's was seated nearby, looking almost as bored with him as he was with the stupid royal decorum. 

Okina stroked a hand over his beard as he began his tirade, "Chikusho Aoshi! You can't just walk out of the palace when you feel like it! You have responsibilities young man!" he thundered.

Hiko added his own stinging reprimands albeit a bit smugly, "That's right Aoshi, you're the next in line to Japan's emperor! You have your obligations here. You can't just walk away! You even left your lovely bride here."

Megumi snorted at that and Aoshi was startled and turned to look at her. She didn't back down submissively, in fact she stared steadily back at him and then at Hiko. Her father squirmed uncomfortably at that look and Megumi then spoke her voice clear and distinct in the hallway. 

"Your majesty, I'm afraid you're overlooking one very important detail in this arrangement. Two actually since it seems that Prince Aoshi seems to have the same sentiment in this engagement. I don't want this! I'd rather be in my clinic and work to death than just sit here and twiddle my thumbs!" said Megumi her voice forceful yet dignified. Megumi's father promptly fainted, Tsubame turned pale, Okina looked stupefied and Hiko was grinning widely.

At that, Aoshi gave Megumi an admiring look. She gave him a haughty nod and looked away, trying to revive her father. He then walked out of the shocked throne room, smirking. He was remembering Misao's outrageous bravado.

Her beautiful ocean-blue eyes seared his mind and suddenly he had visions of abdicating and becoming an ordinary man. Just for her. But then he sighed. He knew that if Japan is left on Hiko's hands, Japan would become a feudal nation. Hiko has too little patience and is too arrogant to care for an entire nation. Hiko knew that too which is why his son, Aoshi was the one carefully trained to rule Japan. Aoshi knew he could shoulder the problems of Japan aptly. He was a warrior at heart but he can be patient the most patient man in the country. 

He cannot abandon the nation just for the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. Somehow he cannot let idiotic visions of love intrude in his destiny. Only a miracle can give him his heart's desire but then again, Prince Aoshi Shinomori didn't believe in miracles.

TBC

Part 2 


	2. Part 2

Misao's Magic Lamp 

Part 2

Disclaimers: I do NOT own the following RK characters that would appear in this fic. I do not own Aladdin, that particular version is Disney's. I don't own any fairy tale or any event derived from any fairy tale either. I'm JUST borrowing them okay? Whew, that was a long one.

********************************

"Oi Misao-chan, are you sure about this particular task?" asked Sanosuke, the concern evident in his voice as they stood before the cave. Kanryuu was standing near the side, smirking as Misao turned to Sano and answered.

"Hai Sanosuke. I wouldn't do it if I think there's any other choice. Besides, I think we have to take a risk like this if we want our lives to get better," answered Misao.

Kanryuu talked then and gave Yahiko a huge pouch of gold coins. Yahiko reluctantly accepted it, a frown of distaste of his face. Kanryuu then discreetly wiped his hands and in a false voice he said, " Well, I'll leave you good people to your duty now. A word of advice, a wise doctor Genzai said that in the darkness of night, when the wind seems to whisper questions of mystery, if correctly answered it is only then one could enter the cave of wonders."

Misao sent Yahiko flying to hit Kanryuu. She was panting as she asked, a prominent vein ticking her head. "Baka! I thought I was only going to your ancestor's burial chamber in the cave! What the heck is this cave of wonders crap?!" yelled Misao as Yahiko sat on the desert sand, rubbing his butt.

A cold sweat appeared on Kanryuu's face and nervously he stuttered, "Ano... it IS my ancestor's burial chamber... he died there and we weren't able to retrieve his body my lovely Misao."

Misao scratched her chin thoughtfully as she tapped her foot. Sano and Yahiko fidgeted and Kanryuu alternately paled and grew a bilious shade of yellow. Misao stopped tapping her foot as she looked at Kanryuu, her eyes dark and serious as she said, "Do you really think I'm lovely?"

Sano and Yahiko collapsed in a heap. "Kuso Weasel! You're an ugly, flat-chested street weasel, I can't believe you're gullible enough to believe this hiretsukan's empty compliments?" thundered Sano, red-faced as Yahiko was still sputtering.

"Did you just call me flat-chested and ugly Sanosuke?" asked Misao her head bowed and her voice deceptively soft. Yahiko nodded vehemently at that as he said, "Che weasel-girl, of course he just called you that, it's a fact isn't it?"

"DON"T CALL ME FLAT-CHESTED AND UGLY" screamed Misao as her fists, large enough to shame Popeye sent Yahiko and Sano into orbit, with kunais embedded in their butts and huge lumps sprouting on their heads. Kanryuu looked amazed at Misao's prowess but she was still angry enough to bite. 

Misao marched into the cave, completely forgetting the peril, muttering about the utter and complete denseness and loss of sensibility in today's Japanese male. "Baka. Those guys can't recognize beauty unless it kicks them in their rear!"

******************************

Hours later as Misao, Sano and Yahiko ventured deeper into the cave, Misao was regretting her impetuousness earlier. The cave smelled of smoke and dead earth. It was really dark and every now and then, Misao would get the feeling that someone or maybe something was watching and following them. 

In a low whisper, Yahiko asked Misao, "Oi Misao, I can hear something rustling ahead of us." Misao stopped walking and listened carefully. Sure enough, the rustling stopped as soon as Misao listened. Sano got really freaked out. He ran ahead into the darkness and Misao turned to run after him.

As Misao was running after Sano, something wrapped itself around her legs, making her stumble and fall flat on her face. "OOMPH!" grunted Misao as she crashed down. 'Something is holding onto my legs," thought Misao frantically as she struggled to free her legs. It was a futile gesture and she can only pray that Yahiko would reach her soon or that Sano even look back and help her out.

"Misao!" yelled Yahiko as he reached his fallen comrade, the torch he was carrying revealing Misao still flat on her face, a tatami wrapped snugly at her from waist down.

"Yahiko! I can't get this 'THING' off! It's worse than cat hair!" yelled Misao even as she tried tugging the tatami off with both hands. Yahiko joined in helping Misao unwrap the mat but it seems it was far too intent on wrapping itself around the young girl's legs. Misao stood up shakily, still hobbled by the tatami, took a few hopping steps and fell flat on her face again. Yahiko began laughing and Misao uttered a few blasphemies.

Suddenly, the tatami flew off Misao's legs and began whirling over Yahiko's head. Yahiko ducked and yelped while Misao stood on shaking knees. 'The tatami was actually flying!' thought Misao dazedly as she whipped out her kunais, ready to bring down the supernatural foe.

The tatami seemed to have guessed her intent and quieted down, docilely spreading itself in front of her. It gestured at it's back and Yahiko then understood. "Oi, Misao. I think it just wants to take us where we're heading!" surmised Yahiko which sparked a flurry of twists and spins in the tatami excitedly. 

Misao watched it suspiciously but the thought of walking for Kami-sama knows how far defeated her. "Hai, Yahiko. I think we better get on this thing if we want to finish our job early," said Misao as she tucked her kunais in her obi again. 

Enthusiastically, Yahiko climbed atop its back and Misao gingerly followed. The tatami raised a few feet off the ground and flew in a dizzying blur. Yahiko was laughing excitedly while Misao was just too smug. 'Hmm, stupid roosterhead never got to ride this great tatami!" thought Misao as they sped away.

******************************

"Weasel? Yahiko-chan?" burst out Sano as he saw the two riding atop a flying tatami. He rubbed his eyes, praying it was all an illusion but when Misao and Yahiko waved at him, he conceded his vision was correct. Unless of course, this was just some crazy dream. 

He stood at a huge gothic gate, its entrance firmly locked. His hands were tucked in his pockets as he waited for his companions. Misao and Yahiko hopped off the tatami and the tatami held itself in an upright position which was really strange. 

"Chikusho! The gate is locked?" asked Misao as she eyed the gate in askance. Sano nodded and even demonstrated the immobility of the gate by pushing at it. "So, how do we get in?" asked Yahiko as he touched one of the golden keyholes. Despite the wear of age in the gate's appearance, it still managed to convey an image of power and wealth. 

"By uttering magic words maybe?" suggested Sano sarcastically who was really pissed at the job Kanryuu had given them. At that, the tatami began whirling about again, clearly indicating that Sano's suggestion was correct. Yahiko's jaw dropped as Misao scratched her head, deep in thought. 

"Bibity bobity boo?" said Yahiko feebly and the huge gate seemed to groan. 

"Hocus Pocus!" yelled Sano and the gate seemed to groan louder. 

Misao's eyes lit up as she yelled even louder, "Open Sesame!" and at that, the gate began to open slowly, it's hinges groaning as finally, after so many centuries, the gate is once again opened. 

"How'd you know that?" asked Yahiko as they sped inside the open gates although the area was still covered with a thick dusty air. 

Misao flashed him a cocky grin accompanied by weasel ears. "I read it somewhere!" she yelled as they ran inside the dust filled room.

*******************************

When the dust settled and Misao and the others looked around the room, their jaws practically hit the ground. You really can't call it a room because it was cavernous, with high ceilings and wide spaces that were stacked with chests and jars and practically every known container filled with gold and jewels.

"YATTA!" shouted Sano as he ran to one of the largest chests and opened it with a gleeful cackle. He grabbed a fistful of jewels, as large as his fist and studied it with a gleam in his eye. 'Maybe I can woo the kitsune doctor/heiress with this' he considered thoughtfully.

Yahiko however was thinking of more practical matters even as he draped a luxurious real necklace over himself. "Oi, Misao, maybe we can find the lamp Kanryuu was asking us so that we can get this lovely babies!" yelled Yahiko.

Misao looked up from the deep barrel she was digging. When she looked up, a diamond tiara, a ruby and emerald necklace was draped over her throat. Every finger had a ring stuck on it and huge armlets and bracelets adorned Misao's arms. She grinned fatuously at Yahiko who had steam coming out of his head. 

"Kuso Weasel! You can't take anything unless we get Kanryuu's stupid lamp! So maybe we can find it now so that we can have our fun!" fumed Yahiko as he shook the ninja girl. 

Misao suddenly turned serious as the jewelry she was wearing slipped off her anyway. "You're right Yahiko. Hmm, if I was a lamp, where would I be?" 

"Baka no weasel. A lamp can't exactly hide itself! It was probably hidden by some ahou who dislike the dark," grumbled Sano as he walked over to stand beside the two. Misao had her kunais ready in a flash as she whirled the beat the crap out of Sano when she noticed a lamp out of the corner of her eye. 

"Sugoi..." breathed Misao as she stopped and stared at the lamp from its precarious position. A simple golden lamp was found above a rock formation about seventeen feet high right in the middle of this strange cavern. The rock formation was formed in such a way that it wouldn't be able to support the weight of a person without tilting and crushing the person. 

"Masaka... how do we get the lamp Misao?" asked Yahiko as he gazed and tried to calculate a possible solution to their problem. There seemed to be none available and he turned to Misao with slumped shoulders. He then noticed the purposeful gleam in the weasel girl's eyes. 

"What are you planning Misao?" asked Sano as he surmised from the expression on the girl's face that she had a plan.

Misao gave a confident shrug as she explained. "You know guys that I was an Oniwabanshuu heiress before my clan got destroyed by Shishio in the last war. We had similar tests like these and usually, it was only I who got away with the prize," said Misao as she began circling the rock formation.

"Yokatta, now can you show us how you do it?" asked Yahiko impatiently.

"Mochiron. Watch and learn from the expert little guy," said Misao as she poised to jump.

*********************************

"Sugoi!!!" yelled Yahiko when Misao landed on her feet gracefully, clutching the lamp in her arms. The young girl was panting lightly after her exersion but she was grinning smugly.

"Che, I didn't know weasels could fly too..." said Sano grudgingly as he lumbered over to Misao who stuck her tongue out at him.

Misao had used her momentum from her jump to leap against the walls and some tall piles of gold and jewels to reach the high formation. When she got close enough she snatched the lamp off neatly and propelled herself down once again. It was over in less than a minute.

Misao pushed her braid off her shoulder and grinned, "All right guys, let's fill our pockets with gold!" she yelled. But then suddenly, the cavern dimmed and began to tremble. The tatami began flying around in agitated motions as it circled above Misao, Yahiko and Sano. 

"My God, what now?" asked Sano as rocks began falling around the place. Hurriedly, they climbed atop the tatami as it sped away from the treasures, dodging rocks and debris as the cave threatened to collapse.

Kanryuu who was waiting for them at the other side heard the rumbling and groaning sound. The entrance to the cave was blocked by a huge stone that crashed down sinking beneath the desert floor. Kanryuu was able to run away in time to see the cave totally sink beneath the desert's dunes.

His political ambitions crashed as surely as the Cave of Wonders as it disappeared beneath the desert floor. "Chikusho!" he yelled in frustration. Without the lamp's power, how can he gain control over Japan? His magic mirror told him that it was Misao Mikimachi, the only living descendant of Oniwabanshuu could retrieve the magic lamp but it seems that even she has failed.

He then walked away from the rippling dunes, overcome by the bitter taste of defeat.

Part 3


End file.
